


pretty little plan

by cactusparade



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (very briefly and not the main focus), Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusparade/pseuds/cactusparade
Summary: "By the end of the summer, Buck has a dozen skirts in their closet and Eddie has never said one questioning or disparaging thing. If anything, he encourages it with the heated looks he levels at Buck whenever he wears them.It gives Buck a beautifully devious idea."Buck makes Eddie fuck him in a skirt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	pretty little plan

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a bit of a writing slump so i wrote this in hopes of getting some motivation again. i'm not that happy with it but i'm done looking at it.
> 
> this season has been wild so far, but i have ignored everything in canon and just wrote porn because of course i have.
> 
> not beta'd. enjoy!!

“It’s just unfair, you know?” Buck muses, scrolling through pictures of fashion models wearing high-end skirts. “It must be so nice.”

Eddie looks over briefly at Buck’s wistful sigh. He’s been catching up on his favorite shows while Chris is spending time with his _bisabuela_ , only half listening to Buck’s comments as he jumps down rabbit hole after rabbit hole. “What must be so nice?”

Buck shoves his phone in Eddie’s face. “This!”

Eyebrows rising, Eddie just looks at the image for a second. “Being a supermodel?” He asks, unsure what Buck is getting at.

“No, idiot,” Buck says. His tone is light, and he moves his phone back into his lap. “I meant the skirt. It must be nice to be allowed to wear one. I bet they’re really comfortable.”

Eddie’s confusion grows. “What do you mean ‘be allowed’? Buck, you can wear whatever you want. Clothes are clothes - no one is going to arrest you for buying a skirt.”

Is it really that simple? What should have been obvious in hindsight is illuminating coming from his partner. Eddie’s ability to strip away societal biases to give him the straight facts is something of a talent, but Buck supposes he has a lot of practice doing it with his kid.

“Huh… So, you’d be okay with it if I wore a skirt?”

“I don’t care what you do,” Eddie replies. A beat later, he realizes what he said and how Buck could misconstrue it. He pauses the TV and turns to give this conversation his full attention. “That sounded wrong. I meant that you don’t have to ask _permission_ for how you choose to present yourself. Do what makes you happy and I’ll follow your lead.”

“You won’t be embarrassed to be seen with me?” Buck asks, uncharacteristically shy. Buck knows how Eddie feels about too many eyes on them in public. He doesn’t want to cause Eddie any undeserved anxiety because he thinks he needs to make Buck happy. 

“I’d never be embarrassed to be seen with you, Buck,” he says sincerely. “ _Never_. I love you and I’ll support you in whatever you want to do. No matter what, okay?”

Buck’s throat starts to burn. He’s never felt so secure in a relationship, so able to try out new facets of himself. He can’t believe he spent almost 30 years without it. “I love you so much.” He gives Eddie a chaste kiss, something for love and not lust. Nothing more needs to be said. Buck snuggles in close and takes the remote to start the show again.

And so, it becomes a thing that’s not really a thing. Buck sticks to skirts that sit just about his knees, single colors that he can pair with any shirt he has. He only wears them around Eddie and Chris until Eddie gently tries to get him to step out of his comfort zone. So he wears one when they go to the park one afternoon, and for as many second glances he gets, just as many people pay him no mind. It’s incredibly freeing. 

By the end of the summer, Buck has a dozen skirts in their closet and Eddie has never said one questioning or disparaging thing. If anything, he encourages it with the heated looks he levels at Buck whenever he wears them.

It gives Buck a beautifully devious idea.

* * *

He showers thoroughly, taking his time to luxuriate in the hot water while Eddie drops his son off at school. That gives him at least an hour - assuming traffic is moderate, which it probably won't be at this hour - to get ready. 

He completes his skincare routine, moisturizes, and even fluffs his hair with product. It's getting long enough that his curls are starting to come through, something that Eddie loves endlessly. Once he's satisfied with his appearance, he moves on to phase two.

He grabs a bottle of lube, the small plug he doesn't even know if Eddie is aware he owns, and his outfit, and goes back into the bathroom. Setting his towel down on the tile, he settles onto his knees. He pours a good amount of lube onto his hand and spends a few moments warming it up before reaching behind himself and teasing at his hole. 

The lube is still on the cool side but he's on the clock here, so he slides a finger into himself. The angle is hard on his wrist; this would definitely be easier with Eddie doing it for him, but he doesn't think either of them will have the patience for satisfactory prep once they get started. He adds more lube for the second finger, and more still for the third. He's going for efficiency, not pleasure, and yet he's still panting by the time he slides the plug in. There's a bit of a stretch that's not all that pleasant but then he straightens to wash his hands and get his things off the floor and _oh._

_There's_ the heat creeping up his spine. Buck grips the countertop with white knuckles, sees the flush starting to make its way down his chest. He puts on his clothes in a bit of a daze, just a pleated black skirt that ends about three inches above his knees and black knee-high socks he bought just for this. He forgoes underwear. 

He doesn't look dainty necessarily - _can't_ , not with his body type and affinity for working out - but he looks something. _Pretty_ , his brain supplies. That makes him blush harder than anything else he's done today. 

Everything is cleaned and put in its rightful place just as Eddie walks in the door. Buck hears keys clatter in the decorative bowl by the door and sits on the bed, legs crossed, stifling a whimper as the plug settles against his prostate. 

"Buck, you awake?" Eddie calls out. 

"In the bedroom," Buck calls back, proud of how steady his voice is. 

He hears footsteps make their way down the hall and puts on a smile that grows in delight at the way Eddie freezes in the doorway. 

"Those are new," is all he can come up with. 

Buck makes a show of uncrossing and recrossing his legs, drawing the movement out so Eddie can see there's nothing underneath the skirt. "Do you like them?" He runs a hand up his calf. "I bought them special for you."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Eddie finally walks into the room. He stops close enough to touch the bit of skin between the hem of Buck's skirt and his knee, leaning down for a kiss that Buck won't let him drag out. 

"I see the way you look at me sometimes, when I dress like this and you think I'm not looking." He works open Eddie's belt, unbuttoning his jeans and dragging the zipper down achingly slow. He lingers, petting Eddie's dick through his briefs. He smirks when he sees Eddie's eyes flutter. "I started thinking. You've been so sweet to me, making sure I feel comfortable exploring all these different parts of myself. I want to reward you."

"You don't have to reward me for that," Eddie says, ever the chivalrous partner even as Buck teases the beginnings of his election. 

"I _want_ to," he stresses. He tugs at Eddie's shirt, gets him to take it off while he works his pants and underwear to the floor. He graciously lets Eddie use his shoulder for support to step out of them. 

"So, what is this reward then? I'm feeling a little underdressed here." And what a beautiful fucking sight it is, all that tanned, scarred skin on display for him. 

Buck stands up as gracefully as he can and maneuvers Eddie until Eddie lands on the bed. He allows himself a handful of seconds to savor Eddie's reverential gaze on him. "That's kind of the point. I want you to fuck me," he straddles his partner's lap and leans down to whisper in his ear, "while I wear this."

The sound Eddie makes is like a shot of pure adrenaline to Buck's nervous system. A high, broken excuse for a whine, needy and pathetic. It's _delicious_. 

Buck sits upright again. He plants his hands on Eddie's chest, toys with his nipples as an afterthought. "You've been so _good_ to me. Think you can be good a little longer?"

Eddie nods frantically as his hands grip Buck's hips. 

"Good. I want you to grab the lube and put some on yourself, okay?" He shifts his weight onto his knees, moving back so they both have room to work. He reaches to grab at the plug's base and works it out gently, wincing at the empty feeling that follows. 

Eddie is jacking himself off lazily while he waits on Buck, the sheen of slick looking obscene in the mid-morning sunlight. His eyebrows are furrowed, trying to guess what Buck is doing until Buck holds up his prize and tosses it onto the floor with a thud. Eddie's sharp inhale is accompanied by his hand clamping like a vice around his cock. "You -?"

"Yeah," Buck says smugly. 

He shuffles back up Eddie's body. In the span of ten seconds, Buck is pushing Eddie's hand away and working himself down Eddie's cock. It's so much _better_ than the plug, filling in a way only something real can be. Made doubly good by the fact that it's _Eddie_ , his best friend and lover in one. 

Eddie's hands can't settle, moving from Buck's thighs to hips to chest and back again. It makes Buck feel so desirable and he wants to live in that feeling for the rest of his life.

Buck stops when he's taken Eddie as deep as he can, stuffed full; the skirt drapes over them. The position could almost be innocent, if not for the way Buck is impaled on Eddie, clenching his muscles intermittently just to watch Eddie try not to lose it before it's even started. 

"Are you ready?" Buck asks.

Eddie grunts. " _No_."

"Too bad." Buck moves hard and fast, taking sadistic pleasure in how Eddie pleads for him to slow down. It doesn’t matter if Eddie comes too fast - they’ll just have to go again and again until Buck is satisfied. 

He does his best to be theatrical about it, putting his hands behind his head to stretch out his torso or lifting the skirt so Eddie can get a peek at his hard and leaking cock underneath. 

After one such peek, Eddie makes to grab it. Buck lifts off him entirely in retaliation, giving him a chastising little smack across the face. Not a hard one, just enough to sting for a bit. To remind him of his place. “Did I say you could touch my dick?”

“ _Please_ , Buck,” Eddie begs. His hips fuck up into nothing and it’s so pitiful that Buck has to take a beat to compose himself against the onslaught of lust that builds. “I’m so close, please let me make you come.”

__Buck hums. “I’m not sure you deserve it. Sounds like you only want it for selfish reasons.” He guides Eddie back into him, moving slower than before until he finds the position that puts the most pressure on his prostate. He sighs, tuning out Eddie’s pleading. “Fine, touch me,” he says finally._ _

__It’s astonishingly erotic to have Eddie touch him so intimately but not be able to see it. Every feeling is heightened as he fucks himself between Eddie’s cock and fist. His orgasm is building, starting in his groin and moving upward. He can already tell it’s going to be devastating._ _

__Eddie lasts less than a minute more before he’s groaning out expletives and coming inside of him without warning. Buck would be mad about it, but Eddie’s hand keeps jerking him and it’s enough to send him over the edge too._ _

__He floats in that nebulous headspace while he waits for his hearing to come back completely, sweaty and content to lay on top of Eddie. He only moves when the high fades and he can feel how badly his thighs are burning. He lands face-first onto the comforter, boneless._ _

__Buck feels Eddie start shifting and groans in displeasure. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be basking.”_ _

__He hears the rustle of fabric, the clink of a belt. Eddie’s searching for something that he must find because he comes back without a word. He grabs Buck’s thighs, pulling until he can manipulate Buck’s body so his ass is in the air while his chest is still on the bed._ _

__“What are you _doing_?” Buck asks again, more alert. _ _

__Silence._ _

__The telltale shutter sound of an iPhone taking a photo._ _

__“Eddie!”_ _

__“What? I’ll put it into a secret folder.”_ _

__“Why do you even want…” Buck trails off when Eddie presents him the phone. His hole looked used, Eddie’s come leaking out down his balls, probably dripping onto the bed by now. The angle of his body had moved the skirt in such a way that, through his legs, the viewer could see where Buck’s own release stained the fabric._ _

__Buck’s face _burns_. He can see, objectively, why Eddie would want it. “You’re such a pervert.” As embarrassed as he is to know that picture exists, he trusts Eddie completely. No one else will see it and he’d bet his life on that fact._ _

__He flips over onto his back and watches as Eddie sits next to him again. It’s quiet but Buck can tell from his face that Eddie is gearing up to say something. He lets him work through it without interruption._ _

__“This isn’t a kink thing for me,” Eddie says eventually. Which is a hell of a statement after what they just did._ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“It’s not the skirts that do it for me, or whatever. It’s how you are when you wear them. You just- you get so confident and you smile more and, I don’t know, you seem lighter somehow.” Eddie rubs the skirt’s fabric between his thumb and index finger as he speaks, and his voice is so painfully earnest. “I’m happy that you’re so comfortable around me. And getting to look at your legs all day, well. Maybe my intentions aren’t as honorable as they could be.”_ _

__Buck just laughs, so touched and in love. Eddie is so _good_ , no matter what he thinks about himself sometimes. “I love you, you sap. C’mon, let’s take a shower.”_ _

__Eddie drags Buck’s legs across his lap so he can pull the socks off for him. Buck’s heart palpitates at such a simple but thoughtful gesture. “You go first. I’ll start on lunch.”_ _

__God, he’s perfect. Buck loves him so goddamn much._ _

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is buck and eddie continually telling one another that they love each other
> 
> [my tumblr](https://cactusparade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
